finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete
Abkmvs Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete - расширенная версия Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, фильма, основанного на успешной игре для игровой консоли PlayStation Final Fantasy VII. Она была выпущена на дисках формата Blu-ray, и включала в себя более двадцати минут новых сцен. Вместе с японским релизом фильма также вышла первая играбельная демо версия Final Fantasy XIII. Хотя большая часть музыки не подверглась изменениям, многие треки были изменены, для приспособления к новым сценам, а их звучание стало больше похоже на музыку из Final Fantasy VII. Кроме того, была добавлена новая завершающая песня, под названием "Safe and Sound", которая является эксклюзивом японской версии; в английской версии была оставлена тема "Calling". Описание Advent Children Complete повторяет оригинальный сюжет Advent Children - три молодых человека приезжают в город Эдж и ищут там остатки Дженовы, которые нужны им для возрождения Сефирота. Клауд, будучи инфицированным смертельной болезнью Геостигма и отдаляющийся от своих друзей и семьи, снова вступает в бой, пытаясь остановить их, и в конце концов вновь сталкивается с Сефиротом. thumb|Дензел разговаривает с Девочкой с Муглом. По сравнению с оригинальным фильмом, в Advent Children Complete было добавлено двадцать шесть минут новых сцен. Различные изменения включают в себя больше сцен с детьми, в том числе с Дензелом и Девочка с Муглом, больше диалогов между Кададжом и Руфусом Шинра, для того чтобы лучше обьяснить некоторые элементы сюжета, и изменение некоторых боевых сцен. Например, Винсент появляется в своем плаще, когда спасает Клауда, сцена о Ценге и Елене в Северном Кратере была расширена, а Тифа берет на себя более активную роль в сражении с Бахамутом СИН, где она спасает Клауда. Фильм также имеет более высокое качество графики, в связи с изменением формата, позволяя показывать кровь и грязь на персонажах. Более очевидные изменения заметны в кульминационной битве Клауда и Сефирота, в которой Зак поддерживает Клауда, после чего тот уничтожает Сефирота приемом Омнислэш Версия 6. В связи с добавлением новых сцен с участием Марлин и Дензела, их повзрослевшие актеры озвучивания были заменены, а сцены с ними были полностью перезаписаны. [[Файл:Dont give up.jpg|left|thumb|230px|Зак поддерживает Клауда во время своего появления в Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete.]] Особого внимания заслуживает другое окончание, сделанное на основе оригинального двадцатиминутного короткометражного фильма Advent Children. После сражения с Сефиротом (которое также имеет другой кульминационный момент), Клауда атакуют Лоз и Язу и, кажется, убивают его. В это время, по всему Эджу звонят телефоны, по которым неизвестный голос говорит всем детям идти в Церковь 5 Сектора. Там, как и в оригинальном фильме, Клауд возрождается, а дети говорят, что прийти сюда им сказала Аэрис. После финальных титров показано, что утес, на котором умер Зак, покрыт цветами. Дензел спрашивает Клауда, умер ли кто-то на этом утесе, но Клауд поправляет его и говорит, что "это место, откуда начались приключения героя", после чего показывают что Бастер меч был восстановлен и помещен в церковь среди цветов. Создание На выставке Tokyo Game Show 2006, Square Enix показали трейлер фильма под названием Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, который должен был быть выпущен на дисках blu-ray формата. В фильм были добавлены новые сцены, так что его можно было бы назвать расширенной версией оригинала, однако, руководитель проекта Тэцуя Номура сказал, что "он предназначен не просто стать обновлением оригинала, а его заменой". Номура заявил, что новые сцены могут составить до тридцать минут нового содержания. Хотя изначально его выход планировался на 2007 год, фильм откладывали на 2008, а затем и на 2009. Фильм был выпущен 16 апреля 2009 года в Японии, и 2 июня 2009 года в Северной Америке. В фильм была добавлена новая музыкальная тема, "Safe and Sound", исполненная Кёске Химуро и Джерардом Уэйем из группы My Chemical Romance, которая была включена только в японскую версию. В Японии фильм вышел в трех изданиях. Одно издание включало в себя ограниченное издание 160GB приставки PlayStation 3 - "Cloud Black", идущая с установленной на нее демо-версией Final Fantasy XIII, другое включало в себя фильм и диск с этой демо-версией, а последнее содержало только фильм. Фильм также включал в себя тридцатиминутную OVA, основанную на On the Way to a Smile: Case of Denzel, а также нигде раньше не показанные трейлеры игр Final Fantasy XV и Final Fantasy Type-0. Номура также сказал, что Complete может быть последней, в течении некоторого времени, частью Компиляции, но у него и Такеси Нозуэ есть другие идеи, и они даже рассматривают создание еще одного фильма. Отличия от Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children [[Файл:Hard mode.jpg|thumb|В Advent Children Complete было добавлено больше "кровавых" сцен.]] Ниже приведен список различий/расширений/дополнений, найденных в Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete: *Новая открывающая сцена, в которой Кададж обсуждает с Руфусом почему люди постоянно что-то разрушают и заново это создают. *Звуки стрельбы в Северном Кратере стали громче. *Кэйт Сит сидящий на мугле был добавлен во флешбэк сцену о последнем противостоянии в Северном Кратере. *Ознакомительная экскурсия по Эджу была расширена, также в ней показали Девочку с Муглом и ее Геостигма-инфицированного младшего брата, и человека, умирающего от Геостигмы. *Тифа слушает радио в баре Седьмое Небо, по которому рассказывается о Лайфстриме и Геостигме. *Книга по медицине и несколько связанных с Геостигмой фотографий теперь появляются на столе Клауда. *После сражения на мотоциклах в Мидгарской Пустоши, выражение лица Кададжа в конце меняется. *Короткая сцена, показывающая Дензела, рассматривающего фотографию своих родителей. *Healen Lodge сменило название с "Healin" на "Healen". *Сцена и диалог между Клаудом и Руфусом изменились, давая больше предположений, что причиной появления Геостигмы является Сефирот. *Краткое видео, показывающее как Ценга и Елену в Северном Кратере атакуют появляющиеся Кададж, Язу и Лоз. *Рено и Руд ведут разговор о своих товарищах (ранее появляющихся в Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-), и о искуплении своей вины за разрушение Планеты, прежде чем Кададж, превратившись в черный дым, проникает через дверь. *Дополнительные сцены о том, как Дензел был найден Клаудом в Секторе, (ранее показанные в On the Way to a Smile: Case of Denzel). *Дополнительная сцена о том, как Дензел слышит звук приближающегося мотоцикла Клауда, но видит что это проезжает Язу. *Новая сцена о том, как в первый раз познакомились Дензел и Девочка с Муглом, когда она несет своего умершего брата по улице, и в это же время, страдает от презирания проходящих мимо людей. *Расширенная сцена воспоминания Клауда о последнем сражении Зака (ранее показанная в Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-), после которой он слышит голос Сефирота, которой повторяет ранее сказанную им фразу из Final Fantasy VII. Кроме того, внешность Зака переработана, чтобы соответствовать внешности из Crisis Core. *Грязь и «разрушения» были добавлены в бой Тифы и Лоза в Церкви 5 Сектора. Были исправлены "исчезающие перчатки" Тифы. *Слегка изменена и дополнена сцена с Дензелом и Девочкой с Муглом около Седьмого Неба, прежде чем она ведет его к грузовику Лоза. *Когда Клауд падает около Тифы, играет музыкальный трек «Anxious Heart» из Final Fantasy VII, а не трек «Water», как в оригинале. *Новая сцена о том, как Клауд решает привезти Дензела к Тифе, после того как находит его в Секторе 5. *Новая сцена о том, как Дензела и других Геостигма-зараженных увозит Язу. *Кададж больше рассказывает о своих планах, когда Лоз привозит Материю и Марлин в Забытую столицу, во время чего Марлин пытается сбежать. *Новая краткая сцена с Кададжем, говорящим с Дженовой, когда инфицированные дети пьют воду из озера в Забытой столице. *Винсент появляется в своем плаще, когда спасает Клауда. *Диалог между Рено, Рудом, Лозом и Язу возле памятника Метеору слегка видоизменен. *Новая сцена, показывающая как Клауд привозит Марлин в Седьмое Небо и объясняет ей, почему он скрывался от них в Церкви 5 Сектора. *The scene between Rufus and Kadaj before he summons Bahamut SIN is altered to remove the flashback images and they are seen talking, and Rufus's dialogue is slightly altered. *Рено и Руд получают травмы во время во время боя с Лозом и Язу. *Сцена о прошлом Дензела, в которой он смотрит новости о разрушении Сектора 7. *Расширена сцена, в которой Тифа сражается с Shadow Creeper'ами, чтобы защитить Дензела, а также изменена сцена появления членов ЛАВИНЫ. *Изменена и расширена сцена прибытия Клауда, во время которой он успевает спасти Дензела и Тифу, символизирующая его освобождение от предыдущих «неудачных» попыток спасти Зака и Аэрис. *Новая сцена, показывающая как Дензел возвращается обратно в Седьмое Небо и останавливает пару Shadow Creeper'ов на своем пути. *Бахамут SIN получает повреждения во время боя. *Перевязанные бинтами из-за травм, полученных в Северном Кратере, Ценг и Елена появляются в сцене спасения Руфуса. *Дополнительная сцена, показывающая как Руфус посылает Турков на помощь Клауду. *Рено и Руд помогают Клауду сражаться с Язу и Лозом, летя на Военно-транспортном вертолете Шин-Ра. They are then picked up and air dropped to the end of the highway by Tseng and Elena instead of making it there on their own via a helicopter in the original. *Масамунэ Сефирота появляется в сопровождении нового звукового эффекта. *Extended scene of Sephiroth defeating Cloud's original Omnislash, the very limit break that was used to finish him off at the end of Final Fantasy VII. *Сцена, в которой Сефирот насаживает Клауда на Масамунэ, была изменена так, чтобы напоминать на оригинальную аналогичную сцену, которая произошла во время Нибельхеймского происшествия. *Раскрывает свое крыло и несколько раз пронзает Клауда своим мечом с помощью своего движения, Октаслеш. *Зак появляется из Лайфстрима, чтобы приободрить Клауда, напоминая ему, что он должен «защищать свою честь СОЛДАТа» и что он его «живое наследие» (ранее эти слова были сказаны в Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''). *У Клауда идет кровь ближе к концу боя с Сефиротом, а также он его побеждает с помощью нового приема, названного «Omnislash 6». *У Клауда идет Кровь, после того как в него стреляет Язу. *После клинической смерти Клауда, по всему Эджу начинают звонить телефоны, по которым неизвестный голос говорит всем идти в Церковь 5 Сектора, что радует Марлин и Девочку с Муглом. *Показаны цветы, растущие на могиле Зака, а также короткий диалог между Клаудом и Дензелом. *Показано, что Бастер Меч был очищен и перенесен в Церковь 5 сектора. Другие медиапродукты по теме На Пути к Улыбке В продолжение к оригинальному ''Advent Children, с выходом Advent Children Complete было выпущено еще несколько новелл On the Way to a Smile. Ими являлись Дело Юффи, Дело Реда XIII, Дело Шинра, и Дело Лайфстрима. Существует также тридцатиминутная OVA, в которой анимированы события Дело Дензела. ''Воспоминания о Final Fantasy VII'' Взгляд назад на оригинальную Final Fantasy VII для PlayStation. ''Воспоминания о Компиляции FFVII'' Взгляд назад на сиквелы, приквелы и спин-оффы Компиляции Final Fantasy VII. ''Волнения за Компиляцию FFVII'' Реакция фанатов на Компиляцию Final Fantasy VII. ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Пробная Версия Первое демо Final Fantasy XIII. Обложки Галерея Интересные факты *''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-'' не был включен в Advent Children Complete. *В заключительных моментах Advent Children Complete, когда Девочка с Муглом излечивается от Геостигмы, небольшой плакат с сеткой три-на-три виден на стене позади нее (над головой маленького мальчика); в этих девяти пространствах сетки показаны обложки многих игр Square Enix для PlayStation 1, включая обложки для Final Fantasy VII (верхний ряд. средняя ячейка) и Final Fantasy Tactics (средний ряд, ячейка слева). Это можно увидеть на 1:46:30, и в течении всего нескольких секунд, прежде чем она отойдет от стены. Внешние ссылки *Официальный японский сайт *Официальный англоязычный сайт *Официальный трейлер en:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Категория:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Категория:Фильмы Компиляции Final Fantasy VII